Piłka Nożna
Piłka nożna, futbol (z ang. football, w Stanach Zjednoczonych nazywana soccer) – jedna z najpopularniejszych na świecie sportowych gier zespołowych. Na prostokątnym, pokrytym trawą boisku grają przeciw sobie dwie drużyny, każda licząca 11 zawodników, starających się umieścić piłkę w bramce przeciwnika i nie dopuścić, by trafiła ona do własnej bramki. Celem gry jest zdobycie większej liczby bramek niż przeciwnik. =Początki= Nie jest możliwe ustalenie prapoczątków piłki nożnej, albowiem w grę przypominającą dzisiejszy futbol grano już w przedkolumbijskiej Ameryce, czy średniowiecznej Wenecji. Sam termin football pojawił się prawdopodobnie w Średniowieczu w Anglii, a używano go do określania różnych gier, jednakże nie tych, które polegały na kopaniu piłki, ale tych, w które grano „na piechotę” (czy też na stopie, po angielsku on foot) – a więc rozrywki plebsu, w odróżnieniu od gier arystokracji, w które grano na koniach. Właśnie jednak w Anglii w połowie XIX wieku zainaugurowano pierwsze rozgrywki. Tam też, w połowie wieku, po raz pierwszy spisano przepisy gry w piłkę nożną. Miały one na celu ujednolicenie zasad gry, której licznie oddawali się angielscy studenci i uczniowie prywatnych szkół. Pierwsze przepisy, w kształcie zbliżonym raczej do współczesnej gry rugby, powstały w Trinity College podczas spotkania, w którym uczestniczyli także przedstawiciele szkół prywatnych (public school) Eton College, Harrow School, Rugby School, Winchester College i Shrewsbury School, ale zasad tych nie udało się szerzej rozpowszechnić. Co więcej, niektóre kluby, jak na przykład Sheffield Football Club, próbowały wprowadzać własne zasady i zakładały własne związki piłkarskie. Te sytuacje przyspieszyły powstanie The Football Association, Angielskiego Związku Piłki nożnej (zobacz: Piłka nożna w Anglii), która w 1863 roku ostatecznie ustaliła jednolite przepisy. Obecnie zasady gry reguluje International Football Association Board (IFAB). W 1904 roku w Paryżu powstała Międzynarodowa Federacja Związków Piłkarskich. Zadeklarowała ona zaakceptowanie zasad ustalonych przez IFAB, ale już w 1913 roku udało jej się umieścić w niej własnych przedstawicieli. =Współczesne zasady gry= Zasady ogólne Mecze rozgrywane są na boisku o szerokości 45-90 m i długości 90-120 m. Piłka powinna mieć obwód nie mniejszy niż 68 cm i nie większy niż 70 cm, a waga powinna wynosić od 410 do 450 gramów. Przy rozpoczęciu meczu jej ciśnienie musi wynosi od 0,6 do 1,1 atmosfery (600 - 1100 g/cm3). Każda z drużyn składa się z 11 graczy składu podstawowego (w tym 10 zawodników pola i bramkarz). Do tego drużyny posiadają również zawodników rezerwowych (najczęściej do 7). W trakcie meczu można dokonywać zmian. Ich liczba jest zgodna z wcześniejszymi ustaleniami (mecze towarzyskie) lub ograniczona do trzech w meczach oficjalnych. Raz zmieniony zawodnik nie może się znaleźć ponownie na placu gry. Nie ma ograniczeń co do rodzaju zmian (możliwe jest więc wpuszczenie zamiast bramkarza zawodnika pola). Ubiór piłkarza nie może powodować zagrożenia uszczerbku na zdrowiu u pozostałych graczy - zabronione jest używanie butów z metalowymi wkrętami w podeszwach, zegarków, biżuterii itp. Podczas meczu nie wolno ściągać koszulki, zabronione jest również jej ściągnięcie celem odsłonięcia drugiej koszulki z ukrytą treścią itp. Piłkę można uderzać głową, nogą, przyjmować na klatkę piersiową itp., nie wolno jedynie dotykać jej rękami. Zakaz ten nie dotyczy bramkarza w obrębie pola karnego po uderzeniu piłki przez zawodnika drużyny przeciwnej albo własnej (za wyjątkiem zamierzonego podania nogą). Nieprzypadkowe dotknięcie piłki ręką jest karane rzutem wolnym pośrednim dla drużyny przeciwnej (lub rzutem karnym, jeśli piłki dotknął zawodnik pola we własnym polu karnym). W zależności od sytuacji, sędzia może dodatkowo ukarać zawodnika, który przewinił upomnieniem lub kartką. Wykroczenia i kary Niebezpieczne zagrania, zwane faulami są karane rzutami wolnymi dla drużyny zawodnika faulowanego. Za przewinienia związane z niebezpieczną grą, takie jak nakładka (niebezpieczny atak spodnią częścią stopy) czy zbyt wysoko podniesioną nogę przyznawany jest rzut wolny pośredni (nie można zdobyć bramki bez dotknięcia przez innego gracza - również z drużyny przeciwnej). Za większość przewinień - w tym za zagranie piłki ręką - przyznaje się zazwyczaj rzut wolny bezpośredni (z którego można bezpośrednio zdobyć gola). W czasie wykonywania rzutu wolnego żaden z zawodników drużyny przeciwnej nie może stać bliżej niż 9,15m od miejsca wykonywania rzutu wolnego. Jeśli przed wykopem któryś z zawodników drużyny przeciwnej znajdzie się w strefie 9,15 metrów, to rzut wolny jest powtarzany, a zawodnik może zostać ukarany upomnieniem lub kartką. Bramka zdobyta z rzutu wolnego zostaje uznana, gdy był to rzut wolny bezpośredni, lub pośredni ale piłka została dotknięta przez obrońcę drużyny przeciwnej lub kolegę z drużyny. Gole samobójcze z rzutów wolnych nie są uznawane. Za niebezpieczne, brutalne lub niesportowe zagranie sędzia może ponadto pokazać zawodnikowi żółtą lub czerwoną kartkę. Czerwona kartka oznacza konieczność opuszczenia placu gry bez możliwości wstawienia nowego zawodnika. Otrzymanie żółtej kartki nie pociąga za sobą większych konsekwencji, aczkolwiek należy pamiętać, że otrzymanie żółtej kartki w momencie, gdy wcześniej miało się już na koncie jedną oznacza automatycznie czerwoną kartkę. Stałe fragmenty gry Jeśli piłka po uderzeniu, podaniu lub odbiciu przekroczy boczną linię końcową, sędzia odgwizduje aut (ang. out). Wznowienie gry następuje przez wyrzut piłki rękoma, zza głowy, przez zawodnika drużyny przeciwnej. Gdy piłka opuści linię końcową boiska za bramkę przeciwnika, grę rozpoczyna jeden z zawodników drużyny przeciwnej, ustawiając piłkę na linii pola bramkowego (5m od linii końcowej wokół bramki). Natomiast gdy któryś z zawodników wybije piłkę poza własną bramkę, wówczas sędzia przyznaje drugiej drużynie rzut rożny (ang. corner), z którego piłka jest wznawiana wykopem z narożnika boiska przez zawodnika drużyny przeciwnej. Po faulu w obrębie pola karnego sędzia dyktuje rzut karny. Jest to rzut wolny, wykonywane z odległości 10 m 98 cm od bramki. W czasie wykonywanie rzutu wolnego w polu karnym może znajdować się tylko zawodnik wykonujący rzut karny, oraz bramkarz. Do momentu oddania strzału bramkarz nie może wybiec przed linię bramkową, a zawodnicy jego drużyny nie mogą wbiec w pole karne. Wykonanie rzutu karnego powinno być płynne, niedozwolone jest markowanie strzału. W przypadku nieprawidłowości, sędzia powtarza wykonanie rzutu karnego. Sytuacja, gdy piłkarz drużyny atakującej w momencie kierowania podania do niego jest na połowie drużyny przeciwnej bliżej linii końcowej boiska, niż piłka i nie ma przed sobą dwóch zawodników drużyny przeciwnej, nazywana jest w piłce nożnej spalonym. Z szczególności wynika z tego, że na spalonym nie jest piłkarz, który jest za linią obrony, ale nie przekroczył linii połowy boiska. Spalony nie obowiązuje również podczas wyrzutu z autu i rzutu rożnego. W przypadku spalonego sędzia najczęściej kieruję się wskazaniem bocznych arbitrów i - w przypadku odnotowania pozycji spalonej - dyktuje rzut wolny pośredni dla drużyny przeciwnej. Przywilej korzyści Zasadą, którą często kierują się sędziowie (pomimo braku formalnego nakazu) jest zasada przywileju korzyści. Oznacza ona, że odgwizdanie pewnych sytuacji i decyzji można odłożyć w czasie na później, jeśli drużyna pokrzywdzona odniesie z tego wyraźną korzyść. Przykładowo - jeśli podczas wykonywania rzutu wolnego mur wbiegnie w strefę 9 metrów od piłki a mimo to padnie gol, to sędzia nie nakaże powtórzenia rzutu wolnego. Podobnie będzie, gdy nastąpi faul na kartkę, lecz sędzia zdecyduje pokazać się ją po zakończeniu akcji, gdyż pokrzywdzona drużyna pomimo faulu jest w dobrej sytuacji strzeleckiej. Czas trwania i wyłanianie zwycięzcy Czas gry wynosi 90 minut (dwie połowy, każda po 45 minut). Sędzia może przedłużyć każdą połowę meczu stosownie do przerw w grze. Po upływie doliczonego czasu gry zwycięzcą jest ta drużyna, która zdobyła więcej bramek. W przypadku rozgrywania meczów systemem ligowym, za wygraną zwycięzca zdobywa 3 punkty, przegrany nie zdobywa żadnego. Remis natomiast obu drużynom daje po jednym punkcie. W przypadku, gdy mecze rozgrywane są turniejowym systemem dwumeczów, pierwszy mecz zawsze kończy się po drugiej połowie. Zwycięzcą dwumeczu zostaje ta drużyna, która dwóch meczach zdobędzie więcej punktów. Jeśli okaże się, że obie drużyny zdobyły ich tyle samo, decydująca jest ilość zdobytych bramek - zwycięża drużyna z lepszym bilansem bramkowym. Jeśli bilans bramkowy jest identyczny, to pod uwagę bierze się ilość goli strzelonych na wyjeździe (wygrywa drużyna, która zdobyła ich więcej). Jeśli powyższe warunki nie wyłonią zwycięzcy, odbywa się dogrywka. Jeśli w przepisowym czasie gry drużyny osiągną wynik remisowy, a konieczne jest wyłonienie zwycięzcy (co ma miejsce w przypadku spotkań rozgrywanych systemem turniejowym bez rewanżów), ma wówczas ma miejsce trzydziestominutowa dogrywka (2 połowy po 15 minut). W większości rozgrywek na szczeblu międzypaństwowym obowiązywała do niedawna zasada "złotej bramki" (golden goal), polegająca na tym, że po strzeleniu bramki w dogrywce mecz się kończy, a zwycięzcą zostaje drużyna, którą ją zdobyła. Później na jej miejsce wprowadzono zasadę "srebrnej bramki" (silver goal), polegającej na tym, że zwycięzcą zostaje drużyna, która prowadzi po pierwszej połowie dogrywki. Obecnie odchodzi się od tych zasad na rzecz pełnowymiarowej dogrywki. Jeśli dogrywka nie przyniesie rozstrzygnięcia, wówczas zawodnicy obu drużyn wykonują serię rzutów karnych (po 5 rzutów karnych każda dla każdej drużyny), a gdy i po nich nie ma zwycięzcy, wykonuje się na przemian po jednym rzucie karnym aż do osiągnięcia zwycięstwa. W serii rzutów karnych piłkarze naprzemian wykonują rzuty karne z przepisowej odległości. Żaden gracz nie może oddać więcej niż jednego strzału, chyba, że wszyscy pozostali gracze pola oddali już strzał w serii rzutów karnych. Gola uznaje się, gdy piłka wpadnie do bramki bezpośrednio, po odbiciu od słupka lub poprzeczki, lub od bramkarza. Nie uznaje się tzw. "dobitek". Sędziowie Zawody prowadzi zespół sędziów: sędzia główny biegający po boisku, dwaj sędziowie asystenci (biegający poza boiskiem wzdłuż linii bocznych) oraz sędzia techniczny ( znajduje się między strefami technicznymi, m.in.sygnalizuje zmiany i czas przedłużenia gry). Decyzje sędziego głównego są nieodwołalne, a podejmuje je we współpracy z pozostałymi sędziami. Ostatnio spekuluje sie na temat wprowadzenia dodatkowych sędziów asystentów biegających poza linią bramkową (po jednym na każdą stronę). =Rodzaje rozgrywek= Piłka nożna jest od wielu lat najpopularniejszą dyscypliną sportową w wielu krajach i ma najbardziej rozbudowane rozgrywki w skali świata. Zasadniczo zawody odbywają się w dwóch systemach: ligowym (tzw. każdy z każdym) oraz pucharowym. Ten pierwszy polega na rozegraniu przez każdą parę zespołów określonej w regulaminie liczby meczów (najczęściej 2) w sezonie i wyłonieniu zwycięzcy (za wygraną przyznaje się przeważnie 3 punkty (kiedyś 2), za remis rywale dostają po 1 punkcie, zaś za porażkę 0 punktów). Zwycięża zespół, który uzyska najwięcej punktów, a w dalszej kolejności decyduje różnica bramek, większa ilość strzelonych bramek bądź wyniki bezpośrednich spotkań. W systemie pucharowym rozgrywa się mecze tylko między rozlosowanymi w pary zespołami, przy czym do dalszej rundy przechodzi (awansuje) zespół, który okaże się lepszy w bezpośredniej rywalizacji. =Piłka nożna na świecie= thumb|Podział państw świata na konfederacje Piłka nożna w Europie Rozgrywki krajowe Piłka nożna w Anglii Anglię tradycyjnie uważa się za ojczyznę piłki nożnej - tam zainaugurowano pierwsze zorganizowane rozgrywki piłkarskie, Puchar Anglii, oraz pierwsze rozgrywki ligowe - obecną Premiership. Piłka nożna w Polsce Zobacz główny artykuł: 'Piłka nożna w Polsce''' Klubowe rozgrywki międzynarodowe Zobacz: Liga Mistrzów UEFA, Puchar UEFA Rozgrywki reprezentacji narodowych Zobacz: Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce nożnej Piłka nożna w Ameryce Południowej Rozgrywki krajowe Piłka nożna w Brazylii LEWANDOWSKI TO NAJLEPSZY PIŁKAŻ PIŁKI NOŻNEJ POLAK RODAK TONASZ LEWY MUGŁBYMPOWTARZAĆ CIĄGLE Piłka nożna w Argentynie Klubowe rozgrywki międzynarodowe Zobacz: Copa Libertadores w piłce nożnej Rozgrywki reprezentacji narodowych Zobacz: CopaKLKJIJIJJ Piłka nożna w Ameryce Północnej Rozgrywki krajowe Piłka nożna w USA W USA piłka nożna, zwana tam ''soccer, nie należy do najpopularniejszych sportów i zdecydowanie ustępuje pod względem liczby przychodzących na spotkania kibiców takim dyscyplinom, jak koszykówka, baseball czy futbol amerykański. Niemniej jednak dyscyplina ta jest uprawiana tam od bardzo dawna, a już od lat 80. XIX wieku męska reprezentacja USA rozgrywała pierwsze, nieoficjalne jeszcze mecze. Pierwszy raz wystąpiła w finałach mistrzostw świata już w pierwszej edycji tej imprezy, w 1930 roku, gdzie udało się jej awansować do półfinału. 20 lat później, podczas finałów w Brazylii, trafiła na Anglię, którą - choć wykpiwana przez Wyspiarzy jako reprezentacja jednej z dwóch, obok Eskimosów, nacji nieumiejących grać w piłkę nożną - pokonała 1:0. W ciągu następnych 36 lat US-Team (zwany też The Stars & Stripes) nie potrafił się zakwalifikować do Finałów. W tym okresie wiele dla popularyzacji piłki nożnej w USA uczynił nieistniejący już klub New York Cosmos, który - będąc własnością wytwórni Warner Bros. i mogąc korzystać z jej zasobów finansowych - sprowadził wielu legendarnych, ale niemłodych piłkarzy europejskich i południowoamerykańskich, jak na przykład Pelé, FranKategoria:Strona główna